


The Devil Made Me Do It

by darlingsweet, InitialA



Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: Gen, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-15
Updated: 2013-09-15
Packaged: 2017-12-26 16:23:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 78
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/968064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darlingsweet/pseuds/darlingsweet, https://archiveofourown.org/users/InitialA/pseuds/InitialA
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cecil can't talk. Carlos has to do the show.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Devil Made Me Do It

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Devil Made Me Do It](https://archiveofourown.org/works/962926) by [InitialA](https://archiveofourown.org/users/InitialA/pseuds/InitialA). 



Title: The Devil Made Me Do It  
Author: InitialA  
Reader: darlingsweet  
Fandom: Welcome to Night Vale  
Pairings: Carlos/Cecil  
Rating: G/general audiences  
Summary: Cecil can't talk. Carlos has to do the show.  
Warnings: none  
Length: 0:17:16  
text : http://archiveofourown.org/works/962926  
Podfic: http://www.mediafire.com/listen/it2z15hdud10f6o/the_devil_made_me_do_it.mp3

The weather is brought to you by Joseph Arthur's Saint of Impossible Causes; and if you listen to the end there's a proverb  
. *grins*


End file.
